Raúl Castro/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Raúl Castro - Stephen Harper.jpg| Prime Minister Stephen Harper sits with Cuban President Raul Castro at the Summit of the Americas in Panama on Saturday in a photo posted on the website of the Cuban Communist Party Central Committee. (Estudio Revolucion/Granma) Justin Trudeau - Raúl Castro.jpg| Prime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with Cuban President Raul Castro in Havana, Cuba on Tuesday, Nov. 15, 2016. THE CANADIAN PRESS/Sean Kilpatrick Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cuba’s President Raul Castro, left, former President Jimmy Carter, right, and his wife Rosalynn pose for a photo at Revolution Palace in Havana, Cuba, Tuesday March 29, 2011. Carter arrived Monday with his wife Rosalynn for a three-day stay on the island. Carter also visited Cuba in 2002, and is the only former U.S. president to do so since the 1959 revolution. (AP/Javier Galeano) Bill Clinton - Raúl Castro.jpg| RAUL CASTRO MEETS WITH BILL CLINTON IN NEW YORK Youtube Barack Obama - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente Barack Obama y el gobernante cubano Raúl Castro en una reunión bilateral el 29 de septiembre del 2015, en la sede de Naciones Unidas. Andrew Harnik AP América Central Costa Rica * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro y Laura Chinchilla, Presidenta de Costa Rica. Foto: Ismael Francisco/ Cubadebate Luis Guillermo Solís - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro en una foto de archivo, junto al presidente de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solís. Foto: REUTERS. México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente cubano, Raúl Castro Ruz, es recibido por el presidente mexicano, Felipe Calderón, a su llegada a Cancún, México, el 22 de febrero de 2010, para asistir a la Cumbre de la Unidad: América Latina y el Caribe. AIN FOTO/ Ronaldo Schemidt Enrique Peña Nieto - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto, se reunirá este viernes en Mérida, Yucatán, con su homólogo cubano, Raúl Castro Ruz, quien realiza su primera visita de Estado a México. Foto: Info7 Caribe Cuba * Ver Osvaldo Dorticós Torrado - Sin imagen.jpg| Havana, Cuba. Prime Minister of Cuba Fidel Castro (C), President of Cuba Osvaldo Dorticos Torrado and Commander of Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces Raul Castro Ruz (L). Alexei Stuzhin/TASS Fidel Castro - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raul Castro and his brother Fidel in 1958 (Photo: rtve.es) Miguel Díaz-Canel - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cuban President Miguel Diaz-Canel, left, with predecessor and patron Raul Castro in Havana on April 19, 2018. (Adalberto Roque / Pool Photo) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Raúl Castro.jpg| Cristina Fernández de Kirchner y Raúl Castro. Palacio de la Revolución, La Habana, 19 de enero de 2009. (AP) Mauricio Macri - Raúl Castro.jpg| Juan Manuel Santos (i), el presidente de Cuba Raúl Castro (c), el presidente de Argentina, Mauricio Macri (2-d) y el máximo líder de las Fuerzas Armadas Revolucionarias de Colombia (FARC), Rodrigo Londoño Echeverri en Colombia. Foto EFE Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Raúl Castro.jpg| En la mañana del martes llegaron a Caracas el presidente cubano, Raúl Castro, y el boliviano, Evo Morales, miembros del ALBA. AP / ARCHIVO Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro with Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, 2008 Dilma Rousseff - Raúl Castro.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff durante encontro com o presidente de Cuba, Raúl Castro. Rio de Janeiro - RJ, 22/06/2012 Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Chile * Ver Michelle Bachelet - Raúl Castro.jpg| La presidenta chilena Michelle Bachelet y Raúl Castro, en La Habana, el 11 de febrero de 2009. (AP) Raúl Castro - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Sebastián Piñera y Raúl Castro se reúnen durante 50 minutos este sábado. Presidencia de la República Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Raúl Castro.jpg| El Presidente cubano Raúl Castro y el Secretario General de UNASUR, Ernesto Samper. Foto: Estudios Revolución Álvaro Uribe - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente Álvaro Uribe saluda a su homólogo de Cuba, Raúl Castro, en presencia de los mandatarios de Bolivia, Evo Morales, y de Chile, Michelle Bachelet. Efe / El País Juan Manuel Santos - Raúl Castro.jpg| El mandatario cubano, Raúl Castro, estará presente en el anuncio que el presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, y el máximo líder de las Farc, Rodrigo Londoño Echeverri alias “Timochenko”. FOTO COLPRENSA Ecuador * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Sin imagen.jpg| Ecuadorean Alfredo Palacio (L) is welcomed by Cuban Army's commander-in-chief, general Raul Castro --temporarily at the head of the government during the ailment of his brother, President Fidel Castro, before the opening ceremony of the XIV Non-Aligned Movement Summit in Havana, 15 September 2006. AFP PHOTO/Adalberto ROQUE Rafael Correa - Raúl Castro.jpg| El General de Ejército Raúl Castro Ruz (I), Presidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros de la República de Cuba, despide a Rafael Correa Delgado (D), Presidente de la República del Ecuador, en la Terminal 1 del Aeropuerto Internacional José Martí, en La Habana, el 5 de mayo de 2017. Foto: Omara García (ACN). Lenín Moreno - Raúl Castro.jpg| Ecuador`s President Rafael Correa, right, sings as Honduras’ ousted President Jose Manuel Zelaya, white hat, embraces Cuba`s President Raul Castro, and Venezuela`s President Hugo Chavez, left and Ecuador’s vicepresident Lenin Moreno, second from left, look on during an event in Quito to honor Ecuador’s President Rafael Correa, Monday, Aug. 10, 2009. (Photo Credit to AP Photo/Dolores Ochoa) Paraguay * Ver Fernando Lugo - Raúl Castro.jpg| Fernando Lugo y Raul Castro, presidente del Consejo de Estado de Cuba. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Horacio Cartes - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente Horacio Cartes junto a su homólogo cubano, Raúl Castro. Foto: Fb. Perú * Ver Ollanta Humala - Raúl Castro.jpg| Se volverán a juntar. Ollanta Humala: Comisión Permanente del Congreso autorizó su viaje a Cuba. (USI) Uruguay * Ver José Mujica - Raúl Castro.jpg| José Mujica y Raúl Castro, en su último encuentro en Cuba. | Cordon Press Raúl Castro - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Tabaré Vázquez (i), nuevo presidente de Uruguay, recibe a Raúl Castro. Fotografía cedida por la Presidencia uruguaya. EFE Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Raúl Castro.jpg| LA HABANA, (CUBA) 08/11/2010.- El presidente venezolano, Hugo Chávez (i), pronuncia un discurso junto a su homólogo cubano Raúl Castro (d), hoy, lunes 8 de noviembre del 2010, de un acto realizado en el Palacio de Convenciones de La Habana (Cuba) para recordar el Décimo Aniversario del Convenio Integral de Cooperación Cuba-Venezuela. EFE/Stringer. Nicolás Maduro - Raúl Castro.jpg| El General de Ejército Raúl Castro Ruz (I), Presidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros de Cuba, y Nicolás Maduro Moros (D), Presidente de la República Bolivariana de Venezuela, durante la Cumbre Extraordinaria de la Alternativa Bolivariana para los Pueblos de Nuestra América, convocada en solidaridad con el hermano pueblo suramericano, en el Palacio de Miraflores, en Caracas, el 17 de marzo de 2015. Foto: Omara GARCÍA MEDEROS/ AIN Fuentes Categoría:Raúl Castro